Drabbles Ppgz
by Emina02Anime
Summary: Bueno estaba aburrida y la otra historia la borre, porque nose me ocurre nada, cuando la termine la re-subire, esto es una pequeña recompensa por esperarme y aguantarme...SOY PÉSIMA PARA ESTO!
1. Atardecer (Momoko)

Drabbles ppgz

Estos son drabbles hechos por mi en un momento de total aburrision, están hechos con el abecedario y tienen OC's

Va en recompensa por esperar el capitulo 2 de el amor es bueno, pero duele (lo siento se me fue la inspiración y cuando llega tengo que salir )

Atardecer

Momoko iba caminando por las calles de nueva saltadilla, era tarde, pero aun no se hacia de noche, el cielo empezaba a cambiar de celeste a un color anaranjado para luego pasar a un sutil rojo un rojo que hacia que se acordara de el, de "su" hermoso chico, porque esos dos, lo representaban después de todo su pelo era anaranjado y sus –hermosos y maravillosos-ojos rojos.


	2. Baile (Kaoru)

Baile

Kaoru no era de esas chicas a las que les gustaban los bailes, ni el maquillaje, ni usar tacones… ni de ser femenina en si, para ella era aburrido, incomodo y molesto, pero por un razón en especial, en ese baile estaba más feliz que nunca, sus amigas estaban bailando con el idiota 2 y el idiota 3-(masaru y makoto)- y ella… si estaba con vestido y rodeada de bastantes cosas femeninas, estaba feliz. Porque había ganado una apuesta a una de sus amigas –es un OC- había invitado ELLA al idiota malnacido de kojiro y cada vez que se acercaba un chico y la invitaba a bailar el se ponía celoso, si en definitiva su segundo pasatiempo preferido seria ponerlo celoso, cuantas veces pudiera.


	3. Calor (Miyako)

Calor

Miyako no era mucho de ir a la playa, pero sus amigas la convencieron, lo que ella no sabía ella, era que los rrb iban a ir también, miyako no se sentía a gusto la rodeaba un calor exorbitante cada vez que makoto se le acercaba, ¡eso y se le acercaba mas cuando estaban en el agua!, en definitiva a miyako no le gustaba para nada el calor.


	4. Debilidad (Kinu-Oc)

Bueno gracias por los reviews a momoko123, a jek scarlet y a faty-chan.

Jek Scarlet: supongo que tienes razón pero aun estoy aprendiendo a escribir, por eso ocupo tanto la coma y dejo de lado el te preocupes cuando aprenda a escribir mejor, lo editare!

Debilidad

Kinu no era de mostrarse débil, ni a sus amigas, ni a sus hermanos, ni mucho menos a su contraparte, pero a decir verdad con quien podía y se sentía a gusto, era con su padre, si puede que su padre sea un maldito demonio llamado Him (lo siento en estos momentos estaba enfermita y deliraba bastante), pero al fin y al cabo el la había criado y educado (si educado), de cualquier manera, su contraparte era más fuerte (físicamente), ella era más inteligente, y se lo iba a demostrar cuando y como pudiera.


	5. Estupido (Kojiro)

Estúpido

Ella siempre le decía estúpido, kojiro quería saber porque, si eran contrapartes y se tenían mala pero, incluso cuando ellos se hicieron buenos y las ayudaron ella lo seguía llamando asi, la verdad la curiosidad lo carcomía para saber por que lo llamaba asi, luego cuando lo descubrió y le respondió:"pero soy tu idiota", supongamos que adoraba que lo llamara asi.


	6. Frutas (Kimiko-Oc)

Frutas

Kimiko comía siempre que podía manzanas, pomelos, naranjas… una cantidad de frutas ridículas, como podía y no engordaba (personaje basado en una amiga, si come, come y no engorda come chocolate), a Nicolás se le hacía ridículo esa manera de comer, para una chica y decidió darle una lección, no por nada era su contraparte… se le acerco cuando tenía una uva en la boca y estaba distraída, se la quito con su propia boca, pobrecita la chica se sonrojaba con solo ver una fruta.


	7. Gris (Mahiro-Oc)

Gris

Mahiro era una chica la cual adoraba el color grisáceo, cuando lo conoció a él adoro el negro, pero cuando por primera vez con su hermana vieron la luna, la cual era de un hermoso plateado, ni el gris ni el negro se le compararon, de cualquier manera ese era su secreto y nadie lo sabia, un secreto entre ella y la luna.


	8. Helado (Masaru)

Helado

Masaru no entendía muy bien lo que hacia pero cada vez que salía pasaba a comprarse un helado.

Color rosa, el color de ella, si al principio siempre compraba de cereza. Color rojo pero últimamente al estar lejos de ella, la recordó y simpre comia del mismo helado.

Frutilla, no entendía muy bien el porque le gustaba tanto, asi que lo probo y su sabor era dulce, la crema chantillí solo lo hacia mas dulce, delicioso: tal y como era ella.


End file.
